heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.27 - A Summer Holly Daye
It's the Fourth of July. All through the United States of America its citizens are celebtrating the birth of this great nation. The celebrations come in many ways, and many forms. For some people it's via having a barbecue with their families. For others, their celebrations involve big fancy parties. And still others involve fireworks. On Liberty Island in the Harbor of New York, there is a party that is combining all three of those things. A party that is being transmitted live across the country via PBS. For at this party, there are the rich and famous (not to mention some regular joes who managed to grab tickets via various means). There's a huge barbecue pit set up to feed these well known people. The champagne flows freely. And on top of that, there are fireworks. The fireworks themselves are amazing. They're big. Impressive. And show that little expense has been spared. They're big enough that even people in the city proper can see them if they have a good spot. And of course to accompany these fireworks there's music. John Williams himself is conducting it. Or was until a little while ago, when with no warning he up and rushed off the stage. That is before some form of green plushie dinosaur walked up onto stage and hopped up onto the conductors podium, picking up the baton, prompting the orchestra to start playing again. Only the song it starts to play is different. Somewhat darker. Around that same time, up in the sky some sort of massive flying fortress can be seen drifting in front of the near full, but waning moon. All though as that music starts what looks like (at least from a distance) people jump from it and parachute down towards the island. Or at least some do. Others have strange jet packs with wings that fly off of the fortress, towards the island. Either way though, as those 'people' fall, they start shooting with guns that shoot red lasers, while they loudly /SING/?!? o/~ Crashing through the night Comes a fear full cry Heroes! Heroes! Heroes! Heroes! Armies of the night Evil taking flight Heroes! Heroes! Heroes! Heroes! No where to run No where to hide Panic spreading far and wide Who can turn the tide? o/~ Unfortunately, as these figures get closer to the ground, how they're dressed should become more visible, and may even get transmitted over the television. And well.... They're dressed, and formed more or less like any large group of characters designed and drawn by Rob Leifeld, complete with some in some 'patriotic' looking costumes, while others have tons of impractically massive guns, giant hands, tiny heads, and feet that should not exist (all though many do not even have feet for some reason). Either way though, they come down towards the Statue of Liberty while shooting. Or at least they do until a blond woman in army fatigues comes rushing out of the statue with a gun of her own, who fires it at the falling 'heroes'. And yes, her gun fires blue lasers. But then again considering that this woman has long wavy hair and thick dark rimmed glasses. Strangely enough though, as she appears the music becomes a bit more hopefully, even as the 'heroes' continue to sing. o/~ Holly Daye - A real American villain Yo Daye! Holly Daye is there! Holly Daye - A real American villain Holly Daye is there Fighting for freedom Wherever there's trouble Over land and sea and air Holly Daye is there o/~ Bobby Drake had been enjoying the party. He'd lucked out and scored a ticket via a radio call in show and after attending the school's daytime barbecue, Bobby took a date to the party. Of course Bobby realized it wasn't the best idea when his date ditched him to go hang out with the VIPs. So he was in a rotten mood until the chaos began. Slipping away from the party to somewhere private, he stripped down and iced up. And now... "Heya! Your singing sucks!" comes from the Iceman as he rounds the statue on an ice-slide and fires off a stream of ice and slush at the falling 'heroes'. Please page 157 if interested. Jun 26 19:18:33 2013 The Evingston family decided to join in the American tradition and procured tickets of their own. So when the villains start attacking, they're for the most part taking shelter where they can. That is all except for Zack, who sneaks off to get his costume, exiting and returning through a blue vortex of light. Both times just narrowly avoiding harm. Something made even harder by the fact his eyes are refusing to focus after the ditching of his glasses, eyes flinching as if being constantly exposed to a really bright light even though it is night time. Pulling his rapier from his hip and holding it at the ready, Zack makes a slashing moment and begins lifting in the air. The young teen isn't really sure what to make of the 'heroes'. "Did someone mess up when they were creating these things?" He asks in an accent that marks him as from near London. "I've certainly never seen such sloppily done golems before in my life." The pouches... Oh gods. It makes Bowie in Labyrinth look tame. He's seriously going to need to do something about the mental image these things are giving him. How did a lowly courier find his way to the party? Very simple. During one of his days that he'd decided to stay in and just be by himself, the radio had done a contest -- yes, the very same contest that Bobby won earlier in the week -- and Terry Ward was lucky caller #13! Fitting, right? Nonetheless, he'd actually been enjoying himself so far until the fighting started... and when the fighting started? He had to stop himself from just /staring/ at the ridiculousness of it all. Colorful lasers, musical villians... or heroes... he's not entirely sure. For a second, it seemed like it was almost part of the festivities. However when everyone /else/ started running for cover, he figured it out. Terry's first, epically heroic manuver? ...diving under a table for cover. Besides, it'll give him time to get a mental lock on one of the bad guys and start remaking himself in the image of their worst nightmare. One of the nice and rich people at the island for the gala is one Mr. Ted Kord, here cause hey he is not one to pass up on free food! So he munches at the free food, and hey it's BBQ. Which of course gets him several glares from the polite rich folks, cause you know he stains the bright blue tuxedo he is wearing to the event. "Oh hey they have Swedish meatballs, that is just super awesome!" So he runs over and starts to munch on those things. And that is when the singing and all the other stuff starts to happen, "Hey why are there females falling in poses that their bodies should not be able to bend to? And why does that one guy with the American flag on his chest, have the biggest chest I have ever seen?" Okay he is here without his costume and no equipment either, that's just uncool. Poor Ted can never seem to have a nice night out on the town, he presses a button in his jacket that will summon his Bug from the water, hey he to bring it along just in case! And the bug rises like the Owl mobile or whatever it was in Watchmen! Cessily saw Bobby at the school's barbeque. Well of course she went! She might be coming up in the world but she still has to hang with her people, particularly after last night's chinatown disaster. After the festivities, the silver mutant headed into Manhattan, down to the Battery to watch the fireworks. They'd staked out a nice little section of the lawn, admit the press of humanity (and mutants!) and hadn't had much trouble, either from biggots or NYPD or the Park Rangers, enforcing that whole 'no alcohol' thing. Mercury's on her feet as soon as the flying fortress augurs its way in. "Ohmygosh!" She looks around and seeing no other option, rushes to the water, diving in as she morphs her legs into a tail and her arms into fins. If she's vigorous enough she can stay afloat. Indeed, a few minutes later a somewhat wet Mercury emerges onto the island, looking up and tossing her hair. "Bo....Iceman! Who are these people!?" she calls out to her teacher. Miles Morales may be from a relatively poor family, but his best friend, Ganke Lee, has parents of a little more wealth. Wealthy enough to pay the Academy of Tomorrow tuition without scholarship, and wealthy enough to get tickets to this party. Ganke and Miles were off near the orchestra, enjoying John Williams' performance, when the sudden change of conductor and the attack begins. Ganke comments to Miles, softly so only the other boy hears, as Miles starts to vanish, "It's a good thing you got your powers when you did, or we'd both probably have been dead five times over from stuff like this. Good luck!" A few moments later, one of the attackers flying a winged jetpack swoops low and The Spider appears, leaping to catch onto the jetpack with a whoop. "Hey, this is pretty fun! Too bad you gotta land so soon." A touch to the jetpack lands his venom sting, and he jumps clear before the jetpack fries. o/~ Can the world oppose Deadliest of foes? Heroes! Heroes! Heroes! Heroes! Daye will risk it all To end the evil call of Heroes! Heroes! Heroes! Heroes! She never gives up She never says die Walking tall with banners high She sound the battle cry- Holly Daye! Yo Holly! Holly Daye - A real American villain Holly Daye will dare Holly Daye - A real American villain Holly Daye is there o/~ Unfortunately, despite protests regarding the quality of the singing, it doesn't stop. Heck, for some reason some of the VIPs up and stop and start to sing along?!? Yeap. Some of the VIPs are singing along, even as others run for cover, along with pretty much all the rest of civilians. All while that green dinosaur plushie conducts the orchestra, which likewise isn't going anywhere. On the other hand, the 'heroes' don't run. Oh, some of them get hit by the ice and slush from Iceman, and fall faster than they should. Only when they hit the ground below they're split open, revealing all sorts of electronics and wires inside of them. It kind of figures that would draw their attention though, wouldn't it, as a bunch of them try to open fire on Bobby as they finally land on the ground safely! Almost like magic, as those 'heroes' touch the ground, another one kind of just appears next to Zack. Only this one has spiky blond hair, very, very tight pants that leave nothing up to the imagination in regards to what this guys 'package' is like, and he even has a pair of silver orbs twirling in his right hand. "I agree." that 'hero' says to Zack before he tries to punch him with his left hand. "But then again, I would agree." Meanwhile, as Terry dives under that table, a bunch of 'heroes', the ones with the rocket packs, sort of land near him. Only one of them shakes their head, before he kicks at the table! For some reason these look a bit more organic than the ones that Iceman shot down, but not by much. "It's SUPER-HERO TIME! Switch on!" As the bug rises from the river though, a handful of the figures who are still falling appear to try and open fire on it. Only for some reason their shots go wide. Maybe it's due to the fact that these 'heroes' are wearing red shirts that have the words 'Storm Troopers' written on them, while they also wear giant white helmets. Meanwhile, as Cess arrives on Liberty Island, another round of 'heroes' launches from the flying fortress, including ones in some sort of mini sphere thing with an open front, and little jet fighters that are just big enough that a single human being could fit in. Thus around the same time she asks her question on of those bubble craft comes down low towards her while opening fire in her direction! *Boom!* The jetpack that Miles touches explodes, causing the guy who was using it to be sent flying! Strangely enough he goes flying off the island and lands in the water. But as he does that, a trio of friends of his with jetpacks turn and start to open fire in his direction with their red lasers! And what about Holly Daye? Well, she just continues to fire on the 'Heroes' for now. Only as the song continues she pulls out an iPhone and makes a quick call. "All right, there's a bunch here! Get ready to send in our suped up Caddy and the green stuff!" "Your aim is as bas as your singing!" Iceman laughs, directing his slide to dodge around blasts just like in the Danger Room. He sends sharp icicles flying at parachutes once he sees the electronics, shooting a quick annoyed look down at the VIPs. Mercury's call gets Bobby's attention and he looks her way. "No idea! Focus on gettig the civilians to sa-look out!" he calls when he sees the craft moving Cessily's way. "Bloody hell!" Zack says as the man appears next to him and he launches himself sideways away from him. "Ok. Not sure who you are but you're going away now." He says as he sends a bolt of pure eldritch energy from his rapier towards the wannabe Goblin King. "Burn in pure magic!" He says with a bit of irritation in his voice, the dark blue and green energy searing the sky as it passes, leaving an after image. He glances around and wonders which golem would be best in this situation. Probably air and earth, since his earth golem can withstand a lot of abuse. Under the table, Terry closes his eyes and starts to concentrate. Trying to direct his abilities to the nearest bad guy he can seize on -- which is made a lot easier when the table that he was hiding under is kicked over and reveals some clear and present targets. Terry's eyes open suddenly without pupils, and his blank stare focuses on one of the 'heroes'. "Ssswitch on? I can do that now... I know what you fear!" Terry declares, flicking his tongue -- a very forked tongue -- out at the end of his statement. His color starts to drain and his body starts to change right before the one who addressed him. Shrinking in some places, expanding in others. Once he's done? The one who kicked over his table will find a king cobra towering over him -- that's right, towering. What was a 5'9" teenager has now become an 18' serpent, hissing angrily with fangs bared. Ted starts to run towards his super awesome flying ship, hey maybe he should get a coffee while he's there, he does have an espresso machine. But anyway, while there he is trying to hit the weird thingies with whatever he has at his disposal and is tossing food at them! OMG he is totally wasting the awesome Swedish meatballs, this is just soooooo wrong! He does make his way to his bug, that is now hovering so he can grab the cable which is dangling from it. Once there his super cool robots change the clothes for him, cause hey why not have robots that change your clothes for you. But they finish up and he dives out of The Bug, with his Blue Beetle gear on! Once out there he sends his compressed air blast at the "Storm Troopers" that are firing at his ride, "Don't scratch the ride!" Is all he can say to them, while another robot delivers the coffee that he left on the ship. Blue Beetle, the foodie hero! Guys zooming at her! No fair! Aren't they only supposed to go after other fliers? The silver girl grows her arms long, into curved blades, and stretches her body out at the same time, getting just a bit taller as she dodges and tries to avoid the blasts coming in at her. Good news is they like to buzz close, so as the first one augusts in, Mercury slashes at it, splitting off an engine section and sending it crashing to the ground. She spins and plants her feet, slashing at the next to the same result. "These guys don't fly too well!" she calls out. The Spider hits the ground, rolls, and stands up to leap again, twisting in the air to dodge the red lasers. "Man, I really need to get webs," he comments to himself mid-flip. He lands near the flipped-over table that the giant snake came out from under, but he's not paying too much attention to that as he grabs a table-leg and throws the table at those in the jetpacks before he's leaping again to avoid more lasers. o/~ Fighting for freedom Wherever there's trouble over land and sea and a... o/~ *Bzzt!* o/~ Fighting for freedom Wherever there's trouble over land and sea an... o/~ *Bzzzt!* o/~ Fighting for free... Free.... Freeeeee.... o/~ *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!* For some reason as the 'heroes', or at least the ones with parachutes sing, they start to act strange. It's almost as if as more and more of them are taken out, as some are when Iceman destroys their parachutes, causing them to crash into the ground, the less computing power they have as a whole, thus in turn they're having trouble singing. Of course somehow that is /also/ effecting those singing VIPs as well... The 'Goblin King' does get speared by that sword. His eyes even go wide. That is before his spheres drop to the ground, and his whole form starts to ripple, then bubble. That is before he finally, his form changes into some form of green goop as he up and explodes, sending said goop everywhere. On the other hand, a large chunk of that goop quickly collects itself, forms a face and arms, and up and flies off towards the buffet table where it starts to stuff its face like mad?!? There's a rather sudden and strong smell from the 'heroes' over by Terry as he finishes his change. All while two of the 'heroes' find that they suddenly have brown pants. That is before those two up and turn, trying to run towards the water! A third one though tries to just shoot the giant snake with its red laser, but it's shots go wide! Despite Teds protests, the 'Storm Troopers' keep firing on his bug. All though as they land they up and run towards it. Or at least in its general direction. Sure their shots go wide, but still... "All your food are belong to us!" And elsewhere in this battle... As the engine goes flying off one of those sphere, it crashes into the ground with a loud *BOOM!* On the other hand the second one that Cess slashes does something strange. It just sort of ends up hovering there, spinning in a circle like mad as it looses its engine, all while picking up speed. At least that's until it's pilot is sent flying away, while the sphere just continues to sort of float there and spin like mad. The table that The Spider throws slams one of the guys with a jetpack. That is before he crashes into the ground, and doesn't move. But his jetpack does appear intact! While that happens though, one of those mini jets comes flying towards Miles, and opens fire. not with a laser though. Oh no. instead it fires an odd looking /missile/! The green dinosaur plushie blinks as it hears the singing stop, that is before it places its hands on its hips and lets out a slight *Hrmph* like mini-roar. Then it waves its baton and the members of the orchestra up and start to run of. ...Only they run off towards the thickest area of fighting! And what about Dr. Daye? Well, just a few moments after she finishes with that call, she moves over and steps into the shadows, a few moments later she steps right back out wearing a pair of white cover alls, with a giant metal canister connected to some sort of hose on her back. Meanwhile, as if from nowhere in particular, a white 1959 Cadillac professional chassis with red trim, much like what was once used as an ambulance or hearse, that has all sorts of high tech equipment on its top, as well as a siren appears, and drives towards The Statue of Liberty! "They don't do anything well," Iceman comments, sliding down to be closer to his student. He eyes the spinning sphere and fires off an icy beam with the aim of pushing it away. Eyes scan over the area and take in all the rest present. "We need to start working with the others," he says. "See if you can help the wannabe Spider-Man up there," he suggests, pointing. Not waiting for a reply, he slides up and starts workong on forming an ice-wall between the civilians and the charging orchestra. Landing on the ground, Zack takes a deep breath in as he pulls two little cut outs from his sleeves and then throws them into the air after a short pause. THe cutouts expand and twist and take form. One of them is a big grey hulking form, and the other turns into a gryphon. Once they've both taken form, Zack jumps up on to the gryphon's back. "Alright. So we're going to do this right." He says as he lifts up into the sky. The hulking grey behemoth begins charging towards some of the 'Heroes', acting like Juggernaut to them, prepared to run them over and squash them flat. As for the flying gryphon at a gesture it unleashes a slicing wind towards the thing now stuffing its face. There's times that Terry's thankful for his abilities. The snake that was a teen would count this one, his position high above the crowd and very human sense of smell saving him from a bit of the obvious stench of his fleeing foes. However, when one stands their ground and starts shooting at him, the serpent seems to take that as an offense and opens it's jaws wide... only to dive down and engulf the remaining enemy and it's little (big) gun too. This only lasts for a few moments, however, as the cobra spits the 'hero' out in disgust. Spit /at/ the other two who were running off towards the water, to be specific. It's time to go bowling for 'heroes'! Noooooo, they are going to scratch The Bug, he has to keep repainting that thing like every day, dang it. "It's time to blind these guys...WITH SCIENCE!" With that he whips out his BB Gun and fires at the 'Heroes' But sadly it seems that the gun doesn't work on them that well. So instead he switches to the air blast to pick them up and toss them away! "Take that very strange looking people thingies!" She'd have to correct Bobby, if only she were a mind reader. Fortunately for them both, Mercury's powers don't go to the mental. "On it!" Cessily calls to Bobby. She breaks into a run and chases after The Spider, flowing her way past some spider-guys. "Hey! Need a hand?" Mercury calls to him, once she's in range. "Oh, awesome! You downed one!" she kneels and fidgets with the jetpack. "Maybe we can get up there," she suggests, trying to find a way to take the jetpack off. She pauses a touch, "I'm Mercury, by the way." The Spider answers Mercury, "Hi, I'm The Spider." His attention is caught by the incoming missile as it triggers his spider-sense, and he waits until the last possible moment to jump out of the way, hoping it hits the ground instead of tracks him. "Good idea! Can you get it working?" *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUDthudThudthudthudthUD!* *THUD!* Yes, as that ice wall goes up, the members of the orchestra run smack dab right into it! And well... Be it in ones, twos, or even small grounds, they run right into it, and sort of bounce off, before falling to the ground. Only as they fall, they not only don't get back up, but small silver devices fall from their now prone forms, mainly falling from places like the backs of their necks. As that grey land golemn goes rushing towards some of the 'heroes' odd things happen. For example, some of them try to throw pouches at him that explode on contact. Others with giant guns fire those guns as more bullets go flying at it than should be possible. Some of the female 'heroes' turn in a way that their spines should be broken as both their breasts and their butts face the golem. But by and large most of those 'heroes' stand their ground, and are trampled, either becoming piles of goop upon contact, or sparking piles of broken electronics. The wind from the gryphon does slice the green glob stuffing its face. At least for a moment. But as it pulls itself back together, it faces the flying golem and lashes out... With a super sonic belch, before it goes back to trying to eat everything in sight! The hero that is spit out by the giant snake does crash into the two other fleeing ones, causing all three to suddenly explode! ... All right, so maybe explode isn't the right words, but they do transform into some sort of clear goop, and said goop goes flying everywhere on contact! That white hearse like car with its siren blaring just has to drive right past the giant snake as that happens too. At first it might look like the BB Gun doesn't work. And yet, as the red shirted 'Storm Troopers' are hit, it's as if their ability to move has been lessened. Worse, as they're grabbed and tosses, they starts to spark?!?! Yeap. Worse as they crash to the ground they fall apart in a way that they almost appear to form a pile. A pile where as the last 'Storm Trooper' crashes into it, his arm sticks out of the top and waves a small white flag. As The Spider avoids the missile, it slams into the ground. only it doesn't explode. Okay, technically it /does/ explode. Just not with a massive Hollywood style special effect. Instead from it comes a massive /PINK/ cloud. Of paint. A cloud that just keeps growing as Mercury gets the jetpack off. And yes, it is functioning. And easy to use. Meanwhile, up in the sky, the ;flying fortress' starts to head off. And down below, as the white car heads towards Holly Day, she turns a nozzle on that hose, and begins to spray The Statue of Liberty with some sort of green goop! "Mwahahahaha! Now I will cover Lady Liberty with my animatronic life goo so that it will move on it's own! I will then cause it to walk over to the city, and down Broadway so that I can use it to take over Metropolis! Mwahahaha!" And yes, as soon as she says that, a song starts to play from the speaker system that was set up for tonight's event. o/~ Your love, liftin' me higher Than I've ever been lifted before So keep it up, quench my desire And I'll be at your side forevermore You know your love (your love keeps liftin' me) Keeps on liftin' (your love keeps liftin' me) Higher (liftin' me, liftin' me), higher, and higher (higher) I said your love (your love keeps liftin' me) Keeps on (liftin' me, liftin' me) Liftin' me (liftin' me) higher and higher (higher) o/~ Iceman winces as the orchestra members crash into his wall. Light glinting off those devices catches his eye and he slides one to scoop one up. "The hell are these?" he mutters, squinting at one. He doesn't get much time to examine it...not that it would do him much good. Beast is the science guy, he's comedy...since someone's megolmaniacal gloating catches his attention. Looking over in Holly's direction, he frowns. "Lady, you watch too many movies!" he calls, tossing some icicles at Holly's weapon in hopes of stopping the goo-spray. "This is kind of crazy." Zack says sighing a little bit, before the golem goes end over end. He closes his eyes so not to get too crazy here. Once the golem rights itself, he points his rapier to the sky,"BURN." He says and fire rains down upon the green goo monsters. This is not easy for Zack to do. He's trying get rid of them. This is utterly insane. The earth golem places its hands upon the ground and there's a shaking as it creates a deep pit, of over 100 feet straight down. With the source of the fear having, well, exploded, Trauma's out of commission for a round as he starts transforming back from scaly snake to black garbed teenager... and finds himself spitting a few times as soon as he regains his form. Bad taste in his mouth, it would seem. Okay that wasn't expected. They are destroyed and waving a white flag, okay this has gotten even stranger for Ted. So he does what any good hero will do at this moment, takes a sip of his mocha, "Ahhhhh, that's good coffee." Hmmmm, he should have the robots bring him some soft serve as well. Mercury stays with her head down, poking at the jetpack she's freed. "Okay, doesn't look too complicated," she says, picking it up and strapping it on. "How tough are you?" she asks. "Because I'd say I could carry you but I don't want to like, kill you if I crash," she says. Cessily gets the control in her hand and test-fires once, sending a plume of smoke out and sending her a couple feet. "Hey! Iceman!" she calls. "The flying fortress!? What's the deal, because I think I can get up there!" The Spider quickly jumps away from the cloud of pink paint. He'd never hear the end of it from Ganke if he came back in a pink costume. Landing in a crouch near Mercury he says, "No idea. I sort of test my powers as I go. But anyway, I think it's flying away," he says, looking up at the flying ship. As the icicles come flying towards Holly, the white Caddy comes to an abrupt and sudden stop inbetween her and Iceman, thus his icicles. Thus they hit, and shatter the cars windows. That is before a trio of /other/ dinosaur plushies (each one in a white outfit with a sort of tank thing on their back), come climbing out of the car. One is a yellow brachiosaurus (or the like), there's a pink stegosaurus. And then there's a blue pterodactyl. Either way, they try to move over to start spraying the Statue of Liberty with the goop as well! And only kind of crazy Zack? Only kind of? Well, as that 'BURN' spell is set off, the green glob guy actually stops eating. That is before it starts to flail its arms and flies all around in random directions. Heck, as it does that, it passes probably a bit too close for comfort to Terry, before it bounces off the ground nearby, and goes goes flying up past The Bug (and thus Ted) before hitting something else at random, causing it to fall, backwards, into the golem made pit. And if Mercury and The Spider want to deal with that Flying Fortress, they'd better make it quick! Or else they'll be dealing with it next time gadget... Next time... Mrooooowr! "No clue! But I'm pretty sure it's boss is right here!" Iceman calls back to Mercury. He arches both brows at the sudden automotive interceptio and scowls. "Okay, more direct approach!" he declares, aiming for the statue itself now with an icy beam. He starts trying to freeze the surface of the statue and any goo on it to create a layer of ice between the goo-sprayers and their target. Kate/Emits, Iceman, Zack, Terry, Ted, Cessily, The Spider "Need a lift up?" Zack asks looking down at the Spider and Mercury, the gryphon hovering within reach. THe dark haired youth's staying seated on it.The earth golem is trying push things into the pit so that it can close it up. Since they aren't real being the golems are rather silent but the face of the golem looks more than a little irritated, probably a reflection of Zack's own internal emotions. He wants to deal with the flying fortress too. Oh yes, that definitely was a little too close for comfort. Terry shakes his head at the thought and pauses a second to take in the scene around him. The ice guy was freezing the Statue to deal with the goop, it looked like three others were getting ready to deal with that fortress in the sky... and /all/ of them were between himself and the four shooting the goop to begin with. So Terry decides to take some advice he'd gotten from Hawkeye... running over to one of the intact food tables, picking up a pie from it. A moment's taken to aim. Estimate for falling and lack of speed over distance.... and the pie is launched in the air! The goal is to throw it /over/ the actual good guys... and have it land right on Holly's face. Why? For one, distraction. For two, a messy pie to the face is sure to mess up anyone's aim. For three, it's probably safer than hoping that he stays on target with /other/ people he could end up attacking in a nightmarish form being closer than the villianess herself. Mercury takes The Spider firmly under her shoulders, stretching her arms to hold him firmly and then activating the jetback. FWOOOOOOOOSH! The two go rocketing into the air. Cessily needs a bit of time to figure out how to fly the thing, swooping and bobbing, nearly crashing into the ground and then arching up, sweeping past the torch before heading on a more or less straight path towards the flying fortress. The Spider looks to Zack before they launch, "I think we're ok, but come along!" And then they're launching, and he's doing his best to keep hold and not fall off as Mercury gets used to flying the jetpack. The goop hits the ice barrier. It splatter against it. It freezes pretty much on contact. And it doesn't do much else to the ice. All though as the goop hits the ice, those three plushies in the white suits turn. The Ptrodactyl even grabs the Stego, pulling them both into the air, as they try to fly right at Iceman. Heck, they even try to spray him with the green stuff! The Brachio on the other hand moves to get back into the car?!? What about that green triceretops from earlier? Strangely enough, it's just up and gone by this point. On the other hand, Holly gets a pie to the face. Heck, as the pie pan falls off, she reaches up, and wipes the pie goop from her eyes, before she licks her lips, "Blueberry! My favorite!" Of course that also causes her to let go of the spray hose she was using, thus the green stuff suddenly stops. But that does buy people a moment, maybe two. Thus if they want to do something to her, they better as all hell make it quick! Heck, that's doubly true as Holly up and shouts something else. "All heroes! Retreat! Retreat!" Not that she has any of her 'heroes' left right now anyways. And as Cess, The Spider, and Zack go upwards, towards The Flying Fortress... Well, let's just say that it's big. /ALMOST/ S.H.I.E.L.D. helecarier big. And up close? It kinda looks like a certain fully evolved whale pokemon with a giant open mouth. Only as they get closer, red and while sphere come flying out of the mouth towards the flying heroes. Said spehere in turn start to explode like fireworks after a few moments as well. "Oh hell no! I already showered tonight!" Bobby exclaims as he sees the goo coming his way. He sweeps his arms to the side and forms up an icy barrier between himself and the goop, hoping to make the plushies crash into it like the orchestra did earlier. The gryphon follows after Mercury and Spider, the wings beating in the air as it flies. Getting up into the air, Zack lets out a sound that sounds like a word as pats the gryphon on the head, its beak opening as it releases a slicing wind aimed for the heli-whale. He makes a slashing motion with his rapier again and a snake of flame appears in the air, not insanely hot as he could but it's still hot enough to burn. As it slips through the air, jaws open and biting down upon the heli-whale's side. The earth golem folds the pit over on itself sealing it back up and making it look like nothing ever happened to that area of ground. Success! Oh, Trauma will /have/ to tell Hawkeye about that later. Well, given that everyone else is occupied in every /other/ way, he decides to take this moment to try and close that aforementioned space between himself and Dr. Daye -- and quite frankly he's fully intent on trying to tackle her down to the ground. If he's successful at doing that much, he's going to try to hold her down and /warn/ her not to try getting back up. And then there's Ted, who decided to run towards his Bug now that Heroes have been defeated. He took his soft serve break, cause hey he needs a soft serve break. So he decides to fly towards the really big ship with his ship. And just gasps at the size of that, "That's no moon." Now stabilized and flying, Mercury amps up the speed and flipes through air after the Heli-Whale. She dives down towards the foor and warns The Spider, "Get ready to tuck and roll," she warns, as she comes in a bit too fast and bounces once on the roof, before she lets The Spider go entirely and then melts her torso out of the jetpack harness, detaching herself and letting the piece of equipment skid on. "Okay, we just need to get in here and take it down or shut it off or maybe set off a beacon for the Air Force or something. Sky Marines? Do they have those?" The Spider falls as Mercury lets go of him, but instead of rolling he lands on all fours, stuck to the flying fortress. He looks around quickly for any kind of doorway inside, or anything that might look like a weakness, like a big engine that might be easy to reach for example. "I dunno, but bet we can do some damage." He runs for any such thing he can see. Do those plushies crash into the ice? You bet'cha! Heck, as they crash into it, there's a small explosion that's mixed with a /ton/ of green goop that's sent flying in every direction that isn't blocked by one of Bobby's ice walls! Of course as Ted takes off in The Bug, and realizes just how big the 'Flying Fortress' is, the gryphon golem takes a bit and find out just how squishy the outside of the vehicle is. In fact, it's a lot like foam rubber. Of course as Mercury and The Spider board it, they're greeted by a different sight. Namely it looks like this thing is being crewed by Guinea Pigs. Guinea Pigs wearing pirate hats. Or ninja masks. Or have obvious cybernetic eyes and legs. That's right, it's being crewed by cyborg guinea pigs, as well as pirate and ninja guinea pigs all working together. Only as one of them notices the pair, it lets out a loud *SQUEAK!* and hits a big red button. That is before bright red lights start to flash on the flying wailord and a voice says, "Self Destruct initiated! You have 10 seconds left to have a nice day..." "9..." "8..." And down below? Dr. Daye is tackled! And she struggles! But she can't get free! "I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your Iceman too!" Iceman sighs and ducks to avoid the goop even more. He doesn't care what it does, he just doesn't want to get messy. When the goo stops, he stands back up and looks around. Hearing his name, Bobby looks over and frowns. "Did you just make me the Scooby? So not cool." "Uhhhh... I think we better beat a retreat. Are you two able to get down safely?" Zack calls out, his voice crisp as he speaks. His blue eyes watch the heli-whale as the gryphon and firesnake release it. He's already begun planning his next move right now as it will take a little bit to setup. Fingers begin tracing a pattern on the neck of the gryphon. The pattern overlapping with three different ones done in quick succession. "If not, better hop on board." Victory! ...and not even in one of his monstrous forms. That one's going to go a long way towards the boy's self confidence. Trauma grins down at the pinned Holly, "Just be glad it's my /good/ side keeping you in check. You wouldn't like me when I'm scary." Then a glance is given back over towards Iceman. "Hey, Captain Cold over there! Any chance you can do, you know, ice-cuffs or something?" ...for what it's worth, he would've called Iceman by codename if he knew what it was. Failing that, though... Well Ted gets closer and the pinchers of his ship reach out and poke at the thing and see how squishy it is. "Hey I want a squishy ship, that's just awesome." And now he has to add that to list of things to do, make a squishy ship. But well he goes back to flying around the ship, seeing if there is anything he can do to help or something against it! Attack Gerbils? "What....am I high?" Mercury asks nobody in particular. She looks at The Spider, "Nice landing," she tells him, and then the whole Heli-Whale shudders and seems to lurch, making the metal girl flail. The discarded jetpack is already clattering across the deck and about to fall to its demise. "YES!" she tells the...griffon. Okay, this is getting very very strange. No matter, Cessily grabs on. The Spider looks around quikly, though any expression is hidden by his mask as he looks at the guinea pigs. "It really is a zoo up here," he jokes, but when the self destruct starts he says to Zack, "Yes please!" He quickly runs to jump on as well. "Never thought about down." And as the countdown continues, it's almost like an old school modem sound can be heard through out the whale. That is before the 'voice' adds extra words inbetween the numbers. "3..." "Welcome." "You've got mail." "1..." Goodbye." *Boom!* All though technically, before that *Boom!* a whole ton of those guinea pigs do run towards the side. Some even look like they're carrying armloads of flash drives. And if Ted gets too close, he may end up with them piling on his 'Bug'. Still, there is enough time before that explosion for people to get clear! Dr. Daye though continues to fight against Terry. At least for a moment or two. At least until she pauses and blinks at Bobby. "Well, it was either that or I may a non-stop series of jokes like 'Chill' and 'As cool as ice' and the like, but unfortunately I don't look like Ahnald, and I'm not in a giant metallic suit." "Hey! Captain Cold is that loser that dresses like an Eskimo. I'm Iceman," Bobby frowns at Terry. "I'll cuff her, Goth Boy. Back up" he says. He then shoots a frown at Dr. Daye. "Leave the jokes to the pros, lady," he sighs. If Terry moves, Bobby will quickly try to form up a pair of ice cuffs on Dr. Daye's wrists and another for her ankles. It's easier to catch hopping criminals than running ones after all. Once on the gryphon there's no sense that it is about to drop them, Zack does good work when it comes to his golems. If it flies you cannot fall. "And down we go. Hold on to your stomachs because this is going to be a bumpy ride." The teen says sounding amused as the gryphon does descend and quickly. The head from the explosion is actually blocked, and if anyone noticed one of the symbols on the gryphon's neck is glowing red. It's only when they get close to the ground that the gryphon slows down and begins hovering just off the ground so that everyone can dismount safely,"Thank you for flying magic airlines, please remember us the next time you need to get off an exploding heli-whale." He says almost laughing outright. "It was that or 'Frosty the Snow Man'... but now I know. I'm Trauma, by the way." Terry replies, and now that Iceman's here for backup, Terry rolls off to the side to let the frozen man do his thing. Standing at the ready just in case he needs to re-tackle Holly, or at least he will be once back up on his feet. "Go for it, Iceman." Ted does indeed get too close to the ship, and finds there are tons of guinea pigs pilling on his Bug. "Hey where did you guys come from. But hey you're totally cute, I'm gonna adopt you, yes I am. I'll dress you all up in little Blue Beetle costumes, and you can be my army of little bugs! I know I can modify my spy robots so you guys can fly them." Hey they really are cute and adorable! Mercury holds on tight to the Gryphon as they fly away from the exploding, shaking Heli-Whale. Why do people build those things? They're just an invitation to crash. At least ships sink slowly! Most of the time. Back on the ground Cessily smiles. "Thanks! I'm Mercury, byt he way..." she says, and then rushes off towards Ieman....who's trying to cuff some doctor. "It's her, isn't it?" she asks, picking up her run. Man, why did she have to become metal, instead of getting to fly? The Spider jumps off as well as they get near the ground, and looks up to Zack, "Thanks!" And, since Mercury just offered her codename, he does as well, "I'm The Spider. Thanks again." "..." And it's almost as if those guinea pigs hear Ted, because they drop what ever they're holding and just rush to jump off the side of the bug. But if Blue Beetle is quick he may be able to grab those flash drives and other things before they fall off as well! Down below Holly is not only iced up, but she even ends up going silent. Almost strangely so. Heck, maybe it has to do with what Bobby said? And in the background as Zack, Mercy, and The Spider? The heliwhale explodes as it crashes into the water in an epic show worthy of a bad Hollywood sequel. "Pleasure to meet you both." Zack says smiling to the Spider and Mercury,"I'd give you a name but unfortunately I do not have a convenient name as such." He says jumping up off the gryphon and landing by it. He snaps his fingers and the golems vanish. "Time to be going home now." He says as a swirling vortex appears under his feet and he stretches a little as he gets caught in it and goes on to his home. Category:Log